


【兰崔】天鹅与夜莺

by YOUCHANGCatas



Series: 【兰崔】 [1]
Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOUCHANGCatas/pseuds/YOUCHANGCatas
Summary: *原典背景下的二次创作*关键词：希腊式教导关系，骑士与他的持盾者，年龄差
Relationships: Lancelot/Tristan (King Arthur 2004)
Series: 【兰崔】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161560





	1. Chapter 1

————  
特里斯坦趴在微凉的湖水边注视漩涡里畅游的鱼很久了。他从口袋里摸出匕首，光脚小心翼翼踩到清澈的水里，然后一猛子扑进水中溅起巨大的水花，他的喉咙里发出独属于少年变声期的尖叫，紧接着整个人栽到了水里。等他再爬起来的时候，他红色的头发被水浸透，树荫下的点点阳光把他的脸也染成金色。被水流遮挡的耳朵片刻之后捕捉到了来自远方的呐喊：  
“特里斯坦————你上哪去了————！”  
特里斯坦愣了一下，他赶紧双手抱住乱窜的鱼，把它按在自己身后。少年慌乱地拨开自己糟糕的头发，让它们不那么遮挡视线，以轻快的身姿越过湖边的荆棘朝声音的方向飞去。

进城之后的道路因为前夜下过雨，深一脚浅一脚都是泥泞。特里斯坦把手举在额头上挡着阳光，紧紧跟在队伍后面一点的位置。人群当中有卖花的妇女认出了他，在他湿漉漉的口袋里塞了一束石楠，前方的声音又在呼唤他了，他连忙道谢，把捉来的鱼塞在人们送他的网兜里，大步向前追。他知道最前面的那匹马一定属于声音的主人，还没等他开口喊对方的名字，那覆着铠甲的手一把将他从地上拦腰捞起，然后稳稳的放在马鞍前面。  
背后紧贴着厚重的板甲让他安心。特里斯坦怀里抱着鱼仰起头，身后的男人看他坐稳了就掀开头盔，把头盔稳稳当当放在了他怀里。  
“兰斯洛特……”特里斯坦想提高声音说些什么，但被男人“嘘”的姿势制止了。对方从他怀里把鱼拿了起来，丢到了后面的侍从那里，间接吩咐给了厨房，然后才把目光投向他，用披风把湿淋淋的少年整个裹起来。  
“小骑士，你把自己搞得太狼狈了。”他被铠甲包裹的手指从特里斯坦的口袋里拿出一朵石楠花，轻轻地插入他红色的鬓发里。“好了，这样体面多了。如果要见国王，我希望你不会这样丢人。”  
“……国王要来？！”特里斯坦尽力压低声音，他按住花朵防止它滑下去，耳廓有些发红，“您都没有告诉我……”  
“我是说如果。”兰斯洛特被他逗笑了，附身用发热的脸颊贴在他脸上，在他侧脸留下一个热切的吻。  
这当众的示爱让身边人都看到了，特里斯坦在一片成年男性的哄笑声中深深埋下头，抱着自己的红色脑袋整个人趴在马的鬃毛里，恨不得与马合二为一。但似乎害羞的只有他一个，兰斯洛特的一只手还在他的腰上，轻轻地把他的身体托起来，让他紧贴着自己不要掉下去，带着一种占有欲的自信。  
“今天没有宴会吗？”他抱着马脖子轻轻地晃腿，兰斯洛特的马十分安分，已经习惯了身上还有一个少年。他看到其余的骑士各自散开去了自己的住处，最后只有兰斯洛特带着他走向城堡最深处。  
兰斯洛特跳下马，把他从马背上抱了下来，仆人把马牵走之后他们步入了城堡正门。特里斯坦闻到了木制家具和稻草的芳香，下过雨之后这些都格外浓厚，包括兰斯洛特身上若有若无的湖水气息，他喜欢待在湖边也是因为这个。他想起今天抓鱼的时候在芦苇丛中看到的天鹅，那优美的形态本来触手可及，但特里斯坦只是看着，直到它振翅飞走。  
兰斯洛特握着他的手腕，他们沿着旋转的楼梯向上，最后回到寝室。厚重的门在背后关上后他立马凑上去，帮他卸下沉重的盔甲，然后是里面的链甲。他把男人的剑抱过来放在窗户下面，剑鞘上沾着泥土，他皱着眉用指甲轻轻去掉。  
“宴会？特里斯坦，你希望宴会延长到取消你的夜间训练吗？”兰斯洛特从背后一把把他揽过去，双手在他腋下捣乱。特里斯坦情不自禁地大笑起来，他没有反抗的力气，只是坐在对方腿上摇头表示清白。玩闹中他耳边的花朵掉了下去，兰斯洛特先他一步捡了起来，和他口袋里其他的花一起插入旁边的花瓶中。  
“夜训要见到别的男孩子……我不喜欢他们看我的眼神。”特里斯坦凝视着有些软绵绵的花朵出神，“我与您非亲非故，兰斯洛特，我本不应该在这里，而是应该和他们同吃同住。”  
兰斯洛特向后靠在床背上，看着自己怀里的少年陷入沉思。片刻后他想说什么，但被敲门声打断了，晚饭已经准备好，餐厅飘来鱼的香气。少年的肚子在叫，他拨开特里斯坦后颈的红发在那里白皙的皮肤上吻一下，然后像个父亲那样在他后背拍了一巴掌。  
“一个未来的骑士为什么要怀疑自己的价值？现在去享用你的劳动成果，特里斯坦，再然后我要把你好好的弄干净才行，这样晚上的训练才不会染病。”  
特里斯坦被拍得顿了一下，他眯眼笑了起来，像个真正的孩子那样表现出了开心。

————  
少年是一只小小的野兽，还在飞速生长的时候。  
无论他是想要自不量力的爬上城堡后最高的那棵树，还是想要挥动成年骑士的重剑，亦或是想要把自己瘦削的身躯塞入成年人的盔甲中时，都彰显对自己的未来无限渴望的意气风发。  
但少年和其他人不甚一样。这个年纪的男孩，都会崇拜比自己成熟稳重的长辈，他们心中或多或少都有一个偶像。譬如兰斯洛特。但这个年纪的男孩不都会对人们不欣赏的东西感兴趣，譬如特里斯坦手中的竖琴和弓箭。  
少年们的多数人十二岁就会被引荐到附近领主的城堡里，拿起武器，学会骑马与砍杀。首先是武艺，其次是礼节与文字。但当特里斯坦来到兰斯洛特身边时，他已经十五岁了。  
“这孩子在法兰西待了三年。”送他到城堡门下拜见兰斯洛特的老人这样说道，“他母亲生他就不在了，没有乳名，就一个名字，您怎么唤他都可以，爵爷。”  
人们都知道兰斯洛特来自法兰西——是个有点见识的人都知道兰斯洛特来自法兰西。法兰西教会了特里斯坦什么？音乐，诗歌，把优美的文字编入琴声中演唱，张弓射箭，捕获猎物以及那片土地一切独有的典雅和精致。他现在只需要和其他骑士一样进行授勋前的学习就能成长为一个真正的男人。  
特里斯坦把细麻兜帽从脸上摘下，露出他杂乱的红发和清秀的面容。兰斯洛特在他面前单膝跪下来，把他长茧的双手捧在自己的手心里，当时是个深秋的夜晚，少年金色的瞳孔就像月亮那般明亮。  
“你知道我吗？”  
“我崇敬您。”  
骑士摇头。  
“我要你从现在开始爱我，如同爱你自己最爱的东西那般。”  
他的持盾者点了点头。

————  
十五岁的少年把自己洗干净，换上了训练用的衣服，和城堡里其他的男孩一起到场地内进行幼兽之间的厮杀。男人们无论多大都会在战场上暴露出私心和贪欲，而特里斯坦总是最特殊的那个。他挥舞的剑与长矛灵活得像蜻蜓振动的翅膀，避开所有冲他而来的恶意。偶尔他被其余的男孩围攻，从背后来了狠狠一击，看守他们的教官连忙把他从场地内解救下来，厉声训斥从背后偷袭的未来骑士，他的脸上总是带着不解，仿佛惊弓之鸟。  
兰斯洛特轻抚他的肩膀，唤他到城堡角落的空地去。这里没有其他人能过来，然后他命令少年举起自己的剑。  
“有朝一日你会成为和我一样的骑士，或许再过两年，或许再过三年，直到你的个子不会拔高，可以穿上量身定做的铠甲。”兰斯洛特自己的剑从腰间出鞘，利刃的寒光里是特里斯坦沾染尘土的脸，“或是侍奉我，我们的国王，或是其余的领主……那些都随你。但不是所有骑士都和你我一样正大光明。特里斯坦。”  
与他同吃同寝的少年金色的眼里猛然迸出勇猛的锋芒，他手腕上肌肉的青筋爆起，游隼般呼啸而来。他没有畏惧真正的利剑，也不闪躲来自成年人的攻击，他必将在真正的战斗中酣畅淋漓，像他母亲期望的那般成为一个英雄。上帝保佑。  
“您……您在过去的战斗中，遇到过从背后而来的偷袭吗？”言传身教过后，力竭的少年躺在地上，他把武器丢到一边，带着对偶像的好奇询问兰斯洛特。  
兰斯洛特把阿隆戴特插入地里，握着剑柄坐在他旁边。他回想自己经历的每一场战斗和比试，手掌盖在特里斯坦满是汗水的脖颈处。  
“而我记得，我们未来的骑士也一样擅长从远方发动出人意料的攻击？”  
“……那也是……习自您的家乡……”特里斯坦红着脸理直气壮地回击，他似乎有点被伤害到了，但依旧以此为傲，“我不会和您以及那些骑士一样，武器依赖上帝的赐予，我要亲手给自己做一把武器，用它去赢得更多的荣耀。”  
少年爬了起来，冷风吹拂下他恢复了体力，甚至想再来一把比试。但他看到了插在地里的剑和兰斯洛特凝望远方的眼睛又安静了下来，转而坐在他身侧抱起双腿。  
城墙外有流水和夜莺的声音，那婉转的歌声在趋于寂静的夜里总能勾起人的模仿欲。特里斯坦卷起舌头，双手合在嘴跟前，惟妙惟肖地学着鸟儿发出以假乱真的啼鸣。  
兰斯洛特有些出神。片刻之后他抬手拉开特里斯坦一边的胳膊，低头吻在他翕动的唇瓣上。  
夜莺好像一瞬间都失去了歌喉，世界都安静了。

“继续唱。  
“我希望你能继续唱下去。为了你自己。”

tbc.


	2. 【兰崔】天鹅与夜莺<2>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *原典背景下的二次创作  
> *关键词：希腊式教导关系，骑士与他的持盾者，年龄差  
> *（写吃醋很有意思）

特里斯坦的手指被缝衣针狠狠地扎破了。那根针扎在了他的虎口处，流了不少血，这使他没办法握剑，所以他一天的课程都变成了读经和礼仪。  
教养的妇人告诉兰斯洛特，那是因为他想帮城堡里的女人缝衣服，他想试试看那种精细活儿，却没想到他拿惯了武器的手力气比想象中要鲁莽，锋利的针穿透麻布刺在了他的虎口上。  
兰斯洛特午饭后在城堡最高处的露台上找到了他。特里斯坦双手捧着自己抄写的经文坐在城墙的缺口上，眼睛却看着远方。空地上男孩子们在追逐打闹，他只能摊着疼痛的右手好让伤口快些愈合。  
出于无奈，兰斯洛特信手拿过了他手里的手抄本。特里斯坦愣了一下看向他，连忙跳下来站在他面前，兰斯洛特找到一句经文低声念了出来：  
“地上百花开放，百鸟鸣叫的时候已经来到；斑鸠的声音在我们境内也听见了……”  
特里斯坦做出了放松的神情：“无花果树的果子渐渐成熟，葡萄树开花放香。我的佳偶，我的美人，起来，与我同去。*”  
空气似乎有那么一秒停滞。气氛变得如同夜莺啼叫那晚粘稠，兰斯洛特轻笑着把手抄本放在一边，轻轻跪下来捧过特里斯坦受伤的手。干净的细麻布下隐隐约约还有一丝血腥味，他把这只手贴在自己脸上，特里斯坦的手心因为受伤是炽热的，他的五指慢慢合拢，紧贴在兰斯洛特的脸上，包裹住他侧脸的下颌。  
特里斯坦跟着蹲了下来，他的身体缩到兰斯洛特的两腿之间。城堡的最高处没有人看到他们的亲密，城墙遮掩下也不会有人对这里发生的事情感兴趣。  
“为什么要想着去做女人的活儿？那是她们的工作，和你没有关系。”兰斯洛特凑近了一些。  
“您的意思是，我也会有一位亲密无间的女性与我一起生活，然后这些活计全都是她来做吗？”特里斯坦的胳膊搭在男人的腿上趋于放松。  
兰斯洛特停顿片刻，然后摇摇头。  
“那不是生活，特里斯坦……那是，爱情。”兰斯洛特双腿分开坐在地上，让特里斯坦可以找个舒服的地方靠近自己，“你这么大的男孩都会在某一天找到自己心爱的人，与她共同旅行冒险，最后在一个地方安顿下来，举行罗马式的婚礼，生下几个孩子，养育他们成人。这就是爱情。”  
“每个人都如此？”特里斯坦追问。  
“几乎每个人……我想。”  
“那您肯定是那每个人之外的那些人。”特里斯坦狡黠地笑了。他背靠兰斯洛特的胸膛坐在他怀里，眼睛凝视着天边缓缓西沉的太阳，金色的眼愈发明亮，“您还没有孩子，我也未曾见过您有过妻子，身边只有我。您要求我去爱您，就像爱我最重要的东西那般，那……您要求我如何去爱您？您从我这里获得的是爱情吗？”  
兰斯洛特被少年的追问挤入沉默的边隙。但他继续摇头，特里斯坦眼里金色的光辉以肉眼可见的速度倏然熄灭，红色的脑袋坍在骑士的肩膀上。兰斯洛特感觉到了莫名的慌张，但他的身体还是不紧不慢。他回忆两个人的亲密接触，亲吻和爱抚，一切特殊对待，对兰斯洛特而言，都是一个德高望重的骑士对自己的持盾者会做的那样典型。不，那不是爱情，并不是男女之间的爱情。  
“很抱歉，我的小鸽子。”兰斯洛特无意识地说着。  
“我不是鸽子，我是夜莺，您上次才这样说过。”特里斯坦从自己脸上扫去无奈和失望，仰头眯眼看着兰斯洛特。他伸着修长白皙的手臂挽过兰斯洛特的后颈，让他低下头来，自己略微冰凉的嘴唇贴在他的唇瓣上。  
“我们什么时候能像我见到过的那些情侣般亲吻？”特里斯坦的声音像快要蒸发的露水。  
“我不知道。”兰斯洛特有些羞赧地走下少年给他准备的台阶，“或许等你再长大些。”  
“喔——！”少年那处于变声期末尾的声音又兴奋起来了。兰斯洛特眨着眼睛有些无奈地看着他，心想：他还不知道要发生什么呢。

“一年之中好春光，树树绿叶满枝冠，  
“岑树与橡木，白桦和紫衫，纷纷披新装，  
“猫头鹰呼唤，沉寂了月亮，  
“蓝色帷幕下的夜晚，树树影影洒地上……”  
骑士们的队伍拖得很长，他们要去的地方距离自己的家并不远。城堡里的男孩子们都留下来看家了，只有一个人除外。  
特里斯坦的手指尖裹着棉布，怀里的竖琴在他的拨弄下发出清脆舒畅的音乐。他歌喉悠扬，押韵的诗歌在他口中变作真正的歌曲，一个个单词伴随他指尖的节奏从他嘴唇那里剥落下来，跌落进它们该去的地方。  
曲毕时周围响起了热烈的掌声和欢呼声。特里斯坦已经习惯了这样的赞美，他在马背上颔首向周围人致谢，马蹄下一只猎犬叫唤着追逐着他，捕捉马蹄扬起的灰尘，队伍这时慢下来了，他把竖琴收好，躬腰指示猎犬跳上自己的胳膊，然后把它抱在了自己怀里。  
“尤驰腾总算是累了……”他似乎在自言自语，又像是在对谁说话一样，从口袋里掏出临行前拿的零嘴喂给跑累了的猎犬，“我们还有多久到国王的城堡？”  
被他询问的人抬起胳膊张望，披风扬在空中猎猎作响。“马上就到。特里斯坦，我的盾牌呢？”  
特里斯坦闻言，一只手强有力地从马鞍侧面拎起一面雪白的盾牌，擦去上面花纹的灰尘，单手递了过去。兰斯洛特顺势把盾牌挂在胳膊上，他并没有看特里斯坦，而是调转马头换了个方向，转过一个岔路，国王的卡美洛城近在眼前。  
特里斯坦不是第一次面见国王，但他是第一次来到这座城堡。  
它比兰斯洛特的城堡要大好几倍，或许因为这里住着不列颠的统治者。这里也比法兰西的城堡要高，因为不列颠更冷一些，这里的人也就更不擅长一些委婉的东西。  
特里斯坦拨弄琴弦，竖琴稍微地发出几声呻吟。尤驰腾从他怀里窜了出去，跟在兰斯洛特的马旁边，浩浩荡荡的骑士队伍在兰斯洛特的带领下走入了巍峨的城门。  
太阳光从前庭落下，如同圣灵威光，战争之星投出了他的长枪，在兰斯洛特身前绽放。明亮的阴影里特里斯坦眯着眼睛，但他的目光一直追随着那道背影。兰斯洛特穿着黑色的盔甲，他的剑也是黑色的，马蹄与尘土摩擦，披风与马背交错，剑在剑鞘里弹鸣共振，这些细微的声响被特里斯坦猎人的耳朵悉数捕捉。  
几乎所有人都说兰斯洛特是天下最强的骑士，他身负亚瑟王的信任与荣光受尽爱戴。他在战场与格斗场上无往不胜，品格高洁，完美无缺，令人心驰神往。  
但他回避我的爱意。特里斯坦腹诽。  
他看到了亚瑟王坐在格斗场最高处，骑士领主们纷纷下马在场地边缘扎起自家的帐篷，特里斯坦率先一步跃下马，牵着他和兰斯洛特两个人的马的缰绳朝马厩走去。  
兰斯洛特只是抚摸他的肩膀，径自向前——他有那个特权，他在散漫的阳光里和亚瑟王问安，然后亲吻。  
少年见罢有些烦躁地踢一下马厩的栏杆，随手从木桩上扯下一截麻绳，把自己披肩的长发扎了起来。他帮着其余侍从骑士把帐篷扎起来，绳子捆在一起有点难解开，他拔出匕首用力把绳结切开，动作干净又利索，盯着绳索的眼神过于锋利，这些都被国王看在眼里。  
特里斯坦撑着木桩越过竞技场的围栏，大胆地站在只有骑士们可以进入的地方，飞扬的尘土拂在他脸上，似乎下一秒他就会和风一起振翅飞走，变为远天下的一缕残影。  
兰斯洛特手里拿着酒杯，他顺着亚瑟王的目光看去才发现场地边上站着个矫捷挺拔的少年。他的个子在这一年里长得非常快，只比自己矮半个头了。亚瑟王长叹一声，替他发出了他心里的感慨。  
“再过一年，你的男孩就可以和你一样上马战斗了，兰斯洛特卿。”国王举起酒杯指向在场地边缘漫步的特里斯坦，他扎起来的红发挨不住秋风的骚扰一直在人眼里跳跃，“和他谈过吗？他以后想去哪里，侍奉什么人，还是说和一些圆桌骑士一样四处冒险？喔，我想起来了，你把他当自己的孩子，你应当问问他这些事情。”  
“我想这些我会在他不长个的时候问，亚瑟。”兰斯洛特顿了一下回答，他腋下夹着自己的头盔，却感觉头盔比平时重了些，“他即将成年，你我都无权过问他的意愿。我希望他能离开我，去别的地方闻名整片土地。”  
亚瑟王没有过多的言语，他的手掌拍在骑士背后，然后轻轻地抚摸两下。兰斯洛特点了点头，他继续凝视自己的持盾者，高个子的少年被维护秩序的骑士赶到了场地外的帐篷附近，他调皮地做了个鬼脸然后蹲坐在木桩上，奇怪的是，他的目光没有追随他的骑士。  
兰斯洛特忽然觉得盔甲里面分外的热。

————  
最强的骑士上场之后博得了满场喝彩，无论他用剑还是长矛，格挡或者进攻都牵动所有人的心。他漆黑的铠甲在微弱的阳光下反光，马匹在他身下高高扬起前蹄，嘶鸣着，他的长矛就穿透其他骑士们的盔甲，挑穿他们的马鞍，一往无前。透过头盔的缝隙观众们可以看到他的眼睛，那双眼明亮又饱含魅力，充满成熟骑士的诱惑。  
特里斯坦抱着兰斯洛特的备用盾牌坐在阳光下，他眯着金色的眼睛捕捉兰斯洛特的每一个动作。他的四肢有些痒，在尘土飞舞的幻觉里他总感觉骑在马上的是自己。他和兰斯洛特一起注视着正面突袭而来的敌人，还要防备来自身后心血来潮加入战场的对手，他的眼睛固定在了那个人身上。  
此时从场地的右后方冲出另一个骑士，在其他对手被打回自己的帐篷时，这个新来的对手就像身下的骏马一样，掠过特里斯坦的耳边如同一阵黑色的暴风，他猛地站了起来，紧接着场内爆发出兵器交戈的巨响，袭击的骑士从头盔下发出舒爽的大笑，围观的贵族们纷纷站起，欢呼声此起彼伏。  
“兰马洛克！兰马洛克！兰马洛克！！”  
特里斯坦的耳朵里接连不断被打进铁器碰撞的声音，长矛擦过盾牌，剑柄敲击手甲，带着激烈的战意杀入场内的骑士同样骁勇善战，在兰斯洛特面前毫不退缩半分。所有观众连同特里斯坦都看呆了，那两个骑士缠斗在一起难舍难分，渐渐的他们身上都开始受伤，特里斯坦想要张大嘴喊什么出来，但他的喉咙好像被尘土堵住了，他的脊椎发热，他想骑到兰斯洛特的马背上去，接过他的长枪，对着毫不留情的兰马洛克抛出狠狠的一击——  
“抱歉！太抱歉了！什么，已经开始了吗？！我错过哥哥们和兰斯洛特卿的比试了！啊……兰马洛克骑士……”  
特里斯坦身后传来铠甲摩擦的跑步声，来人是个面容清秀的年轻骑士，他没有穿戴手甲，漂亮的双手紧握自己的长枪，正慌里慌张地寻找什么。他看到了特里斯坦，于是大踏步跑了过来，热情地和他搭话：  
“您是哪位的随从？奥克尼，奥克尼家的帐篷在哪儿？啊……您不知道，那这里是？兰斯洛特卿的帐篷！太……太棒了！好想在这里多待一会儿，但哥哥会说我的，我先失陪了！比试结束之后我再来拜访！”  
年轻骑士慌里慌张地行礼，他的目光不离场上的兰斯洛特，但匆匆忙忙离去一路打听自家帐篷的所在地了。特里斯坦听见了其他骑士称呼他的外号，他们喊他美掌公，奥克尼家的小骑士。  
特里斯坦朝空中吹了声口哨，他手里削了一半的苹果被放在桌子上，然后他扎好自己的腰带，从帐篷里取了一只羊皮袋子，头也不回地离开了竞技场，朝城堡外的密林走去。

————  
兰马洛克在地上摔了一圈，他感觉地上的泥土钻进了盔甲的缝隙，有一些还扑进了他脸上的伤口里，着实有些痛。他从地上爬起来摘下头盔，举起一只手投降，场内的欢呼声尽数为兰斯洛特喝彩，冠军当之无愧又属于那最强的骑士。  
兰斯洛特用胳膊把他挽起来，从马上下来揽着他的肩膀去他的帐篷。但迈出场地的时候兰斯洛特愣住了，他似乎在找什么东西，却没找到一丝痕迹：“兰马洛克卿，这边站着的男孩你看见了吗？”  
“男孩？”兰马洛克卸下身上沉重的板甲交给兰斯洛特的随从，他这才回忆起自己似乎是从一个少年身边冲进场的，“长什么样，红色头发，个子还算高的那个？”  
“……我担心他在亚瑟的城堡里走丢，但我要去领受奖赏。你代我去寻他。”兰斯洛特拍了一下他的肩膀，连脸上的血迹都来不及擦，就急匆匆地佩剑跑向了国王的方向。兰马洛克无奈地叹了口气，作为亚军的他没有分享荣光的必要，他估摸没有马的少年也走不了太远，于是顺着最近的大门往外走去。  
没有多少绿意的土地上有歪歪斜斜的脚印，它们通往城堡外的密林深处。兰马洛克拔出较短的佩剑，砍开路上的荆棘和杂草，发现这些地方已经被人熟练地清理过了。但通行的人显然身形瘦弱，只留出了狭窄的空隙。树木掩映下风传来清淡的气息，那是湖水的味道，溪流潺潺带领他往有人的地方走去。  
特里斯坦在湖边弄出了巨大的声响，当他抱着那只白色的鸟冲出芦苇丛来到兰马洛克面前时，他的头发上沾了一片金黄的树叶。  
兰马洛克警觉地竖起佩剑，当他定睛看到面前人的脸庞又把剑放下了。特里斯坦倒是很困惑，因为骑士们比试都戴着头盔，他不认识面前的人就是从自己身边掠影而去的骑士。他的怀里抱着一只天鹅，可怜的白鸟正在他怀里瑟瑟发抖，他的匕首顶在天鹅修长的脖颈上，却没有弄伤它。兰马洛克看到他的袖口露出一截强有力的臂膀，那上面有密布的疤痕，大约是优秀的持盾者在训练中留下的。  
眼前的少年个子修长，如同长成的榛树般曲线挺拔，眉目清秀而美丽，但他的肌肉紧实有力，仔细端详比乍一看要强壮得多，是一头闪烁勇猛光芒的野兽。两个人对视了很久，兰马洛克在他的鬓发下发觉了他的红晕，于是摊开手试图缓解尴尬。  
“我想你就是……呃，兰斯洛特的那个？”他指了指特里斯坦怀里的猎物，努努嘴，“这玩意的肉不好吃，我吃过，如果你是想要捕猎，林子里还有鹿，而不是欺负这种吃力不讨好的东西。”  
特里斯坦低头看向天鹅，他似乎过于紧张地捏着它的脖子，导致瑟瑟发抖的白鸟已经有些窒息了。他一松手把天鹅放开，重获自由的漂亮鸟类跌跌撞撞地扑棱几下羽翼，飞起来冲进了芦苇丛中消失了踪迹。  
“我不是为了吃它才抓它的。”特里斯坦收起了匕首，目光追着天鹅直至它消失，“您看起来是一位高贵又强大的骑士，爵爷，您来这儿找一个小仆从做什么？”  
或许是他收刀的动作过于娴熟，兰马洛克不由得产生了兴趣。他从腰间解下一把剑，丢了过去，等特里斯坦接住以后拔出了另一把剑，刚刚才被兰斯洛特击败的身体里仿佛又充满了活力：“你是他的人，那你肯定也被他手把手教导过，来吧，小骑士，和我比试一场！”  
特里斯坦明显愣了一下，但他还是迅捷的抽出剑，下一秒兰马洛克的剑锋已经抵达他的鼻尖，霎时间红色的鹰隼从他剑下突风而出，特里斯坦扬起的红发带着湖水清澈的水气，散发金光的双眼震慑敌人时就像太阳般明亮。  
“您对后辈提出决斗的举动太不讲理了……但我还会全力以赴，爵爷。”

黄昏的阳光七扭八歪钻过茂密的树冠落在他们脸上，闭着眼睛的特里斯坦仰面靠在一棵树上的样子根本不像一个即将去冒险战斗的骑士。他累了，手心的汗使他握不稳剑柄，靠在他身旁的兰马洛克信手把剑拿了回去，犹豫一下，还是按回了剑鞘里。  
“我想兰斯洛特有更好的给你。”  
“……他？”特里斯坦吞咽着带血的口水，喉结在他白皙的颈部滑动，他的皮肤闪着汗水的光泽，“兰斯洛特要顾及的和我一样的人太多了，那些年轻人都崇拜他，敬爱他，甚至还有已经成为骑士的人……”他想起了竞技场里遇到的那个奥克尼家的骑士。“他要照顾他们每一个人，啊！可爱可敬的湖上骑士，我们都以他为荣！”  
他的腔调带着吟游诗人的做作，兰马洛克笑出了声，把剑按在地里放松身体。  
“而你是他的持盾者，特里斯坦。”一番武力的较量后他得知了少年的名字，“你勇武异常，你注定就和其他人不同。我乐于见到你成为一个英雄和伟大的骑士。而你又怎么看你的指引者？他是你的恩师，父亲，还是挚友？”  
特里斯坦甩着全是泥土的袖子，他的胳膊和肩膀被兰马洛克狠狠地敲击了几下，正痛得他皱眉。听到这句发问他顿住了动作，眼神闪烁看向附近的湖泊。  
湖面平静无波，偶尔有风吹过，但已经趋于宁静的夜了。天鹅不会再来了，夜莺的声音渐渐地此起彼伏。  
“……我们亲吻过，同床共枕，也讨论过何为爱情。但那只是他对我的关爱。这些已经够多了。”特里斯坦抬头，看着兰马洛克讶异的侧脸，“您告诉我，我还能从他那里得到什么？”  
兰马洛克陷入沉默，但他并未表达出别的感情。他闭着眼把下巴搁在剑柄上，他已不再年轻，但身边的少年的未来如此繁茂。  
“你觉得足够么？男孩。”  
“我想我并不餍足。”  
“那你值得他的更多，包括他本人——我是说当你成为一个真正的男子汉之后。”

————  
这份狂放的美好与无尽的孤独，  
属于我儿时的森林和天空，  
那份美好贯穿整个旅途，  
当黎明破晓 黑夜诉说着它的传奇，  
狂放即美好 无尽的孤独，  
正是对灵魂的渴望，  
我摇篮中的坟墓 埋葬我的地方，  
是荒野的最后一隅……

庆功宴总是漫长又繁琐，而兰斯洛特没有任何可以中途离去的理由。附近领地的领主们带来了他们的女儿，那些少女会献给他象征仰慕的鸢尾花，卷在用于撰写诗歌的羊皮纸里，扎上她们发丝上的布条。  
他想起特里斯坦，万物蓬勃的春日少年拉弓的手指从野外采来野玫瑰，指尖不可避免地流着血。他把花朵插在花瓶里，坐在旁边抱着竖琴歌颂春天和田野里的农家女孩，被荆棘刺破的手指在拨弦的时候悄无声息愈合，变成透明的茧。  
亲吻那样的手指是什么感觉？兰斯洛特被自己神游的念头惊得一愣，他仰头看向窗外，星星从旷野升起，夜晚来临，而兰马洛克还没有把他的少年找回来。  
“亚瑟。”他匆忙起身，披风卷在椅子扶手上，国王帮他轻轻扯开，“我失陪一会儿。”  
骑士离场的步伐有些慌乱但沉重，那些女孩子是听不出来的，只能对他盔甲的撞击声表达艳羡。吹来穿堂风的走廊里他的脚步分外响亮，大门在尽头打开，夜色里传来了少年度过变声期的笑声。  
他感觉到了无名的愤怒，怒火仿佛烈酒灼烧心脏，他刚刚确实喝了酒，但那不是理由——他在愤怒什么？少年的晚归，同僚的不作为，还是——还是别的？兰斯洛特感到自己的喉咙里塞了一团棉絮，里面还有新鲜的蒲公英种子，吸干他的水分想要往外生长。  
湖上骑士大踏步上前，他的声音爆发了出来：“特里斯坦！”  
阿隆戴特的剑柄当啷两声卡在兰马洛克的手甲上，阻止了后者握住特里斯坦的手观察他手掌心张弓射箭的痕迹。铁器的共振传递到了特里斯坦的指尖，那一瞬间他感受到了从未在兰斯洛特那里感觉到的冰冷。  
天鹅从夜晚的湖水里飞离，正如他无数个夜晚做的噩梦那般。  
“是……兰斯洛特爵爷。有何吩咐……？”他唱歌的嗓子在颤抖。  
兰马洛克摊开了肩膀，似乎是往哪里啐了一口，干笑着摆手往城堡里走去。他饿了，需要吃点东西作为酬劳。  
不知为何特里斯坦突然放松了。他悬在半空的手猛地被兰斯洛特拉住，愤怒的骑士紧紧捏着他的手腕，湖水沸腾了，灼热的视线洒在他领口敞开的胸前，洒在他紧身的腰带束缚的腰线，最后定格在他手上。  
兰斯洛特轻轻俯下身，他意识到亲吻这个男孩子已经不需要跪下了。他长大了。  
他的唇尖触及弓箭手指尖的薄茧，贴在柔软的嘴唇上，按着对方的指腹抚摸自己的脸。特里斯坦如他所愿，手掌摩擦他的下颌，皮肤贴在那块突出的骨头上。  
“你爱我？”兰斯洛特的目光就像剑那般直刺人心。  
“……我像爱我自己那样爱您。”特里斯坦囫囵着言语。  
“不，”兰斯洛特摇了头，他不想要这样的答案了，“你会成为名声响彻天下的骑士，我要这个骑士深爱我。”  
“您会回报他这样的爱意吗？”这回换做特里斯坦发问了。  
“当然，他获得的荣誉属于他自己，而他会遭受的苦难我必将分尝。”  
特里斯坦束起头发的麻绳终于承受不住重量松在了地上，红色的火焰在夜色里飘散，下一秒就会消失一般，兰斯洛特忍不住用手扑住，轻飘飘的发丝从他黑色的铠甲间流沙一样滑落。

tbc.


	3. 【兰崔】天鹅与夜莺<3>

“骑士们——让我们在此一起立誓：我们只为正义与公理而战，绝不为财富，也绝不为自私的理由而战。我们要帮助所有需要帮助的人，我们也要互相支援。我们要以温柔对待软弱的人，但要严惩邪恶之徒。”  
墙角的蜘蛛网捕捉了一只飞蛾，夏天来临，哪怕是最小的蜘蛛也不至于饿死。靴子旁窸窸窣窣爬过一只壁虎，最后消失在窗户后面，而金色的眼睛没有再追逐它，眼睛的主人有更在意的东西。  
阿隆戴特出鞘的声音熟悉但庄严，闪着寒光的剑刃抵在新生骑士的肩上，轻轻撞落他的一丝红发。特里斯坦屈膝站起身，银色的盔甲在他身上宛若明镜，关节摩擦敲击着他细长的佩剑。他在胸前画了个十字，闭上眼睛迎接兰斯洛特落在他额头上的吻。  
虽然距离他的生日还有几个月，但骑士们都认为他成年了。带他来到兰斯洛特门前的老人托人带来了置办盔甲和马匹的钱财，现在的他只需骑马冲出城门，随便在哪里敲敲门，都能找到不会亏待他的领主。  
“我先去看看其他人。”特里斯坦眨眨眼睛，时间已经赋予了他的脸庞刚毅的轮廓，“我们晚些再见。”  
“不和我再比试一场吗！！”兰马洛克在一旁追着他大喊。  
“这可是新家伙，弄坏了我要和您再要一套！”特里斯坦笑着敲了敲自己的板甲，两指并起在额头上一点表示道别，和同年龄的骑士们一起勾肩搭背地扑进了城镇的方向。他们要去看卖花的少女还有醇香的美酒，甚至还有人渴望在贵妇的卧榻上过夜。或许有些人会给兰斯洛特添麻烦，但特里斯坦绝对不会晚归或者惹事。  
“你就不怕他在外面被女人绑走吗？”兰马洛克用胳膊肘顶了一下也准备离开的兰斯洛特。  
“他着迷的是我。”兰斯洛特挤了挤眼睛，兰马洛克下一秒就在他屁股上踹了一脚。

——  
黄昏之时有些喝得醉醺醺的年轻骑士回来了，他们在彼此的搀扶下走向各自的宿舍，第二天就会各自散去，带着兰斯洛特的祝福寻找自己的前途。有一个还算清醒的骑士带来了特里斯坦的消息，于是兰斯洛特没有穿任何铠甲，只带了剑骑马往旷野而去。  
烈火灼烧一般的黄昏卷起夏日余晖最后的热浪，沿路的大地满是金黄的芒草。它们密密麻麻丛生，遮掩着鳞次栉比的小水潭，它们就像龙的眼睛倒映赴约骑士的身影，夕阳下散发虹光的云彩就像巨龙一头投入天际线。巨龙扎下去的地方有一股灰烟，马蹄加快了速度，兰斯洛特在马上看到了一袭红发映衬墨绿色披风的身影。特里斯坦抱着捡来的干树枝站立在斜阳之下，他抖抖披风似乎是想要烤火，兰斯洛特这才发现他的新披风上有一大块水渍。对于骑士来说弄脏衣服是家常便饭，但年轻骑士显然还不习惯。  
兰斯洛特从他怀里接过了柴火，特里斯坦这才握住披风一角在篝火边上拧干了泥水。因为披风是深色的，这样看并不明显，他松了口气招呼兰斯洛特坐下来，两个人并排挨在树桩上。  
“跟我说实话，小爵士，你喝了多少酒？”兰斯洛特把柴火丢到火堆里，一只手抚摸特里斯坦发红的脸颊。  
“……我很清醒，因为我要记得回家的路，而且还能骑马……！”特里斯坦为自己辩护，在兰斯洛特身边长大并没有给他好酒量，但他看起来还算理智，“兰斯洛特觉得什么才算喝得少……如果我见到您就像那些少女一般慌不择路的冲上来，扑到您的胸膛前？”  
兰斯洛特低声笑了，他的喉咙里好像藏了只鸽子。他用树枝捣了一下冒火花的篝火，抚摸特里斯坦脸颊的手没有挪开，而是按着他的脖子撩起他的长发，露出那修长干净但略微发烫的后颈。  
“……来，这样称呼我，兰斯洛特卿。”  
“兰斯洛……唔，嗯……？”特里斯坦说了一半又愣住，他抬头，澄澈的眼里忽然迸发出无限的向往，他明白自己一直以来渴望的东西实现了，那些欲望终将解禁，“兰斯洛特卿——”  
亲吻落在他的唇上，把他的尾音堵住。象征情欲和爱的热吻长驱直入，并不像想象中那般密集频繁，而是绵长且坚定的，仿佛一根楔子沉重打入脊梁，年轻的骑士浑身僵硬，但他很快包容了这份爱意，抬起手搂住对方的肩膀。舌尖交抵互相吞咽着爱人口中的味道，交换了晚餐的酒味和面包香味，还有身体深处蓬勃爆发的香甜。  
“兰斯洛特卿。兰斯洛特卿……唔……”他的呼唤一次次都在最后一声末尾被阻断，直至他呼吸不稳，因为兴奋的窒息而发出下一声呼唤。  
“你的剑带了吗？”兰斯洛特一边亲吻他的嘴唇和脸一边贴着他的耳边发问。  
“……就在这里……”  
“起来，起来……我们来比试一场，你我现在都是骑士了，我必将狠狠地赢你，特里斯坦卿。”  
兰斯洛特拉着他的胳膊让他站起，他不得不拔剑出鞘，太阳下沉的速度越来越快，决定的时间不多了。  
虽然无论如何我都会心甘情愿地做他的属下。特里斯坦微笑着想。

酒精催发的冲动和爱意下，人的理智就像藏在花丛中被射中一箭，然后迸发，四散。  
特里斯坦伸手朝着广袤的夜空。今夜的不列颠难得向他展示了晴天，银河闪烁使他想起幼年时差点被他喝下的那碗毒药，头顶的烛火倒映在碗里，如星光粼粼。  
然后毒药被打翻，弟弟吐着黑血惨死，接着是继母撕心裂肺的尖叫。  
兰斯洛特握住了他白皙有力的手腕。旷野下因为激烈运动出汗的手臂青筋暴起，这令他产生无限亲吻的欲望。他在这只手臂上留下三四个齿痕，欺身压在特里斯坦身上，红发的骑士收回目光，鲜少睁开的金色眼睛凝视着他，带着薄茧的指尖撬开他的嘴然后伸了进去，兰斯洛特闭眼含住，舌尖挟裹弓箭手的手指吞入喉咙深处。  
动脉的跳动传递到指尖深入他的骨髓。  
接着他吐出那两根手指，似乎是满意了什么，他俯身亲吻骑士的眼睛，额头，他耳后的红发，那继承自他的母亲一脉少见的红发——特里斯坦的呼吸变得急促，旷野微风之下两个人赤裸的身体就这样紧贴着，打斗出的汗还没有完全散去复又升温，兰斯洛特的手向下找寻他的腿，然后再度分开来方便自己的腰下压。特里斯坦倏然脸红了，他金色的眼里隐隐有着泪光，雾水一样朦胧，然后捂着嘴发出隐忍的呜咽。一下，两下，轻轻的，紧接着激烈，羞涩，变得沉沦不堪。  
他整个人都蜷缩成未开放的花朵的形状藏到兰斯洛特的怀里，似乎是怕被人听见他的放荡，但这里什么都不会有，至少今夜不会有了。草丛里偶尔有兔子一般大的野兽窸窸窣窣穿过，这些都给予兰斯洛特猛然间更加深入他的契机——轰然之间，如雷鸣划过脑海，随之而来的就是一次次的震颤，年轻的骑士被他成熟的引导者紧紧拥抱着，带领他前往更高的地方去。  
“再来……一次。”兰斯洛特的气息趋于平静之后又是一次要求，他不带恳请和询问，只是一个领主对他的骑士发令，“转过去，趴在那边……”  
而特里斯坦不知自己已经陷入了什么样的境地，他觉得周身沉浸在滚烫的湖水里，他的眼里和嗓音中爱慕和崇拜几乎要满溢出来，他摸到了自己的剑，他还没有给它取名字……他又想起了马鞍上他还没有拿出来给兰斯洛特看的东西，想起了刚刚的对决和近百个亲吻——  
“……爵爷……”他的声音在颤抖，但他照做了。  
“不。”兰斯洛特的吻落在他后背中央，“不。”只是不。  
特里斯坦仿佛要爆炸了，红色的发丝蒙络在通红的脸上，他努力地挺腰去讨好对方。  
“——兰斯洛特……卿……”  
他的脊椎好似被狠狠打入一根粗长的钉子，高高升起的月亮之下，他的身体触到了天鹅弯曲修长的脖颈，被他握在手里，奇妙的触感滑过他的手心，深入，再深入……  
其他人都不可能拥有的，至高无上的喜悦，殊荣。

身下垫着的披风是墨绿色的，特里斯坦信手扯过一角盖在自己的小腹上，双腿之间仿佛有一片幽深的河谷。因为出过汗，细碎的芒草粘在他杂乱的红发里，笔直望去是一束盛放且艳烈的花。  
兰斯洛特拉着他的另一只手贴到胸前，摩擦自己的胸膛滑过因为爱情而剧烈的心跳。  
“我的夜莺。”他再度亲吻着他，“我作为你的父亲、师长、兄弟的职责已至，我将作为他人的骑士，你的爱人活下去。”  
特里斯坦想说点什么，但他实在是太累了。一些词语在他口中嗫嚅几下，又悄无声息吞咽回去。  
我的父亲、师长、兄弟，以及……我的爱人。

————  
你如明月照耀着我这黑水，  
你如净土存在于我黑暗的世界，  
与我同存直到跌入无尽黑暗，  
时间静止 万物停息，  
无法让我解脱……

晨光熹微带来了太阳的温度，篝火映射在脸庞似乎有些过热。兰斯洛特爬了起来，与他依偎的人似乎早早醒来了，特里斯坦平时总是比别人睡得多，但在他想的时候又能更好更快地投入清醒。睡眠之神就这样庇佑着他。  
身旁不远处传来弓弦弹动的声音，飞到大脑里十分悦耳。年轻骑士喊了一声自己猎犬的名字，片刻之后好像是想起来它不在身边，有些懊恼地挠了挠头发，自己去取猎物了。这个空当兰斯洛特规整地把衣服穿好，他才发现特里斯坦的马上斜搭着一只修长的箭筒，每一支箭都有人工修整的痕迹。他抽出一支放在手心，箭翎清一色全是洁白的天鹅羽毛，仔细一闻还有清澈的湖水气息。  
啪嚓。特里斯坦拎着射中的野鹿回来了，他看到兰斯洛特握着他的箭有些愣神，似乎有些意外，他把猎物丢下，兰斯洛特看到他左手握着一把修长洁白的弓，还没有涂上什么颜色，从材料上看似乎是梣木的。  
“你什么时候做了这个？我都没有发现。”兰斯洛特朝他伸手，特里斯坦便把弓一起递给他，几乎有人那么高的长弓对称整洁，散发主人矜持的审美，握在手里轻盈得仿佛搂着白衣少女的纤腰。兰斯洛特惊觉自己不适合拿着它，于是交还给特里斯坦，红发骑士把它竖在身边握住，冉冉升起的朝阳下，一人一弓好似一对情人严丝合缝。  
“它叫菲尔诺特，”特里斯坦的手指拨弄弓弦，发出如同琴弦的嗡响，“它射出的箭将百无虚发。”  
他弯腰把菲尔诺特放在石头上靠着，和阿隆戴特贴在一起，黑色的剑在白色的弓旁边发出黑曜石般的暗光。  
晨起就去狩猎的他没有好好穿衣服，只在腰间系着披风的他一看就是被猎物的声音吵醒，随手拿起弓箭就追了上去。野鹿脖子上只有一支箭，半支没入皮毛，他还像个孩子那样急于表现自己。  
兰斯洛特拉过他的胳膊吻在他光滑的小腹上，牙齿微微刺入皮肉，特里斯坦发出轻微的呻吟，手指穿入他的头发轻轻抚摸。  
“你会去哪里？”兰斯洛特问道。  
特里斯坦扭头看向远方，他的马和他一起扭头望去，那边还有大片大片的土地等待他们跋涉探索。  
“我不知道。亚瑟王对我说，如果我愿意，我将永远是圆桌骑士的一份子。我随时都是您的下属，兰斯洛特卿。”特里斯坦弯腰蹲下来，开始在自己身上套上衣服和盔甲，穿戴整齐后把弄脏的披风卷在水里拧了一遍，呼啦一声将它挂在树枝上。兰斯洛特盯着他的背影出神，最后也只是叹了口气站起身。  
“你应当与我同席，而非侍奉在我身后，特里斯坦卿。”  
“如果我能活着归来，请邀请我。”特里斯坦凑近亲吻他的额头和嘴唇，然后拿起了他的弓，背在身后。他一手撑在爱人的肩上飞身一跃上马，从树枝上扯下披风盖在马鞍上，手握缰绳似乎下一秒就要疾驰离开。兰斯洛特回身也紧跟着拿上剑上马，他们缓步走出丛林的阴影，湿漉漉的身体被阳光沐浴着，特里斯坦的眼里闪烁着光，然后缓缓闭上。  
“请您等我的消息。”红发骑士调转马头，柔和地微笑着，在友人兼爱人的注视下骑着马绝尘而去。  
巨龙从地平线缓缓飞升，展开它巨大的翅膀，散发红光照亮整片大地。

tbc.


	4. 【兰崔】天鹅与夜莺<4>

寂静中甜蜜无语，  
年轻的心因爱无悲，  
黑发应为清风而飞扬，  
而非掩盖世间的冷漠。  
亲吻吧，趁你红唇依旧，  
趁他还在静默痴候，  
浪漫无邪，情窦初开。

新的秋天来临时，兰斯洛特的领地上也迎来了新一批初长成的少年。他们像叽叽喳喳的小鸡仔一样蜂拥而至，钻进城堡大门，厚重的门在身后合上，从此无忧无虑与他们无关。  
特里斯坦披着深棕色的斗篷拜入他门下的时候是否也带着同样雀跃不安的心情？他已经不得而知了。深秋的月色下，红发的少年眼里含着闪烁的水汽，他才经历兄弟的暴毙，继母的毒杀，父亲忍痛的遗弃，他的出生没有祝福可言，带他来的老人也只留下只言片语……他曾经是个王子，现在是个声名显赫的骑士。  
没错，声名显赫。特里斯坦偶尔会在酒馆或者修道院驻足，借一张纸和一支笔，借着昏暗的烛光卧在角落里给他写信。言辞十分矜持且唯美，带着他那份音乐家般的浪漫讲述自己的遭遇：讨伐了森林边界的巨人，深入幽谷斩杀危害百姓的毒龙，或者是剿灭一群强盗，被不明来历的贵妇爱慕——然后稀里糊涂地被邀请到床上去，最后夺窗而逃。虽然他的自述里这些都不过是骑士云游的堪堪一隅，但经过那些吟游诗人和巫师的添油加醋，传到卡美洛城时已经变为了英雄史诗。  
他是树木刚抽出的新叶，丰功伟绩却如同露水洒满了他年轻的枝条。  
当兰斯洛特收到他的第七封信时，距离特里斯坦离开他过去了三年。或许是受到了特里斯坦的影响，一些圆桌骑士包括兰马洛克也频繁远行，他们中的一些人在短暂的旅途后会带来有关特里斯坦的奇遇——勇猛异常的骑士将他们连人带马打落进溪水里，然后拉他们起来，败者报上姓名，骑士大吃一惊：我不会与同僚争斗，你也是亚瑟王的骑士，我饶你一命，兄弟。  
他们说他的剑刃上有一块缺口，正因如此，那把名为柯塔纳的剑变成了慈悲的象征。  
第七封信之后，特里斯坦忽然音讯全无。  
他的爱人焦灼了起来。

————  
特里斯坦倚靠着树桩醒来后，他意识到自己迷路了。  
原本散落阳光，沿途明亮的森林朦胧着乳白色的雾气，树木和花丛闪耀彩虹般的碎光，湿漉漉的空气里有若有若无的香味。  
他一下子没有想起来自己来这里是做什么的。站在原地愣了半晌，他记起自己和新认识的伙伴来到了故乡附近。他拜访了自己的亲生父亲，从高塔里的继母那里收受了礼物，修缮了铠甲，给菲尔诺特换了弦……然后他打算穿过森林回卡美洛去，这就是问题所在了。他本来认识路，来的时候也是从这里来的，现在眼前一片陌生，仿佛仙境。  
仙境。特里斯坦猛地想起从小到大那些人说的有关兰斯洛特的事情，还有亚瑟王。他们都和妖精还有仙女有关，兰斯洛特被湖中的仙女抚养长大，而亚瑟更是被大魔法师和仙子们承认的不列颠王。我要先他们一步去理想乡了吗？特里斯坦脑海里跳出一个不成熟的想法，他笑着摇摇头，用柯塔纳的剑鞘劈开挡路的藤蔓，想要找出一个带光亮的地方。  
耳边有着女性的细细碎语，迷惑着他往森林更深处走去。空中飞舞钻石般闪烁羽毛般柔软的光芒，还萦绕着不属于人类女性的体香，他睁大了眼睛，鹰隼般锐利的目光几乎失神。  
——看呐，是那个人的后代。  
——他的母亲来这里的时候，还带着个仆人呢，你记得吗？  
——喔！喔！是他！他的父亲没能留在这里，我们就把他留下吧，你看他的手，他的脸，他的眼睛……  
——他不为爱情而来……  
——但他自己就是爱情……  
浓雾里一时间响起此起彼伏又仿佛梦幻的笑声，坏笑着，媚笑着，柔声笑着，如同卷须触手挽住他的双脚往里走。特里斯坦总觉得每一脚都好像踩在水面上，身体下方是夜空般深不可测的湖水，他想回头去看看来时的路，但浑身的骨头都好像僵住了。  
——来吧！  
——和你的父亲一样，这里是你的归途……  
就在蜘蛛和乌鸦的足迹即将遍布他身后的时候，森林中隐隐传来一声钟声。那钟声清脆响亮，好似从高塔传来，透彻地击穿一切迷雾般的魔咒。粉白色的花瓣呼啸着从四周飞来，它们形成一股旋风，最后温柔地铺在特里斯坦的脚下，如同清晨的水泡浮游四散，不知名的地方顿时爆开女性的尖叫与嘶吼，她们落荒而逃，松开了挽着骑士的手，捂着眼睛逃往密林深处。  
——是那个人，是那个讨厌的老不死的魔法师！  
——他又来了，他又来了……  
而骑士还茫然地站在原地，哪怕他的脚下已经变为铺满鲜花的泥土。他的眼里幻惑的景色已然是另一番模样，这让他稍微有些讶异。身着白袍的魔法师从袖口中伸出一只手，指尖轻轻一点，身后的幻境就像肥皂泡那般破裂。  
“薇薇安开始对成年的勇士下手了吗？摩根她们应该不屑于在这里扎根……”魔法师握着法杖喃喃低语，兜帽下的白色长发在花瓣飞舞中摇荡，“无论如何，这里不是你的【地方】，骑士。回去吧，向她的孩子诉苦她的恶行。”  
特里斯坦这才清醒过来，他意识到自己得到了什么人的帮助。带他前去拜访兰斯洛特的老人也讲述过他降生时的故事，伴随花朵降临的大魔法师解除了幻境，救出他的父王，并且预言了他以后的人生。  
“……梅林。”

————  
特里斯坦有将近六个月没有寄信来了。宠爱兰斯洛特的国王察觉到了他的闷闷不乐，把骑士们比试的地点设在了美丹堡。但哪怕满怀心事，擅长战斗的骑士依旧以他卓越的身姿击退前来挑战的所有人，在这种酣畅淋漓的决斗中兰斯洛特或许可以稍微淡忘那些不快。  
兰马洛克和特里斯坦都不在的场地里，摘取桂冠似乎是再容易不过的事情。他感到了焦虑和暴躁，长枪伸出矛尖在场地中央划出一道弧线，他挑衅地朝骑士们发起了第二轮挑战。地面凝结的土块被马蹄踏平，彼时彼刻人群当中有人回应了他的邀请，举着黑盾的骑士浑身武装，从他没有注意的角落驾马飞来，银色的长矛挑起他的枪尖，霎时间场地内一片寂静，徒留两个骑士厮杀的吼叫与兵器碰撞。片刻之后在场的所有人都开始为无名骑士拍手叫绝，他精湛的技艺与高超的骑术甚至不亚于兰斯洛特，原本三人一起才能与他比肩的骑士现在却被一个人压制得死死的。骑士的长枪被打落，他便从腰间拔出了剑，兰斯洛特见状也把长矛丢下翻身下马，阿隆戴特就像有预感那般，出鞘时发出低沉雷鸣似的声音。  
他们就像猎鹰和虎狼那样缠斗，时而密不可分时而远远相望。头盔后露出的眼睛紧盯着对方的破绽，它们的主人也时刻准备着打出最精准的一击。  
太阳西沉之时，沉重的盾牌恶狠狠砸在了兰斯洛特的肩膀上，将他整个人打翻了一个面向，他毫无防备的背后被暴露了出来。兰斯洛特心里大喊不妙，呼啸的剑锋擦过他的耳边，却旋即停在了他的肩头。明晃晃的剑刃敲击了两下他的铠甲，不知是否是错觉，在剑的主人把它收回去之前，他似乎看到剑上有一块三角形的缺口。  
“等…………！”他立马从地上爬了起来，想要追逐骑士的背影。但举着黑盾的骑士就如同鸟那样灵活不可捉摸，若不是奥克尼家的骑士和亚瑟王一同入场拦住了他，他早就上马逃出众人视野了。欢呼的人群就像捕鸟网那般密集，轰然盖在陌生骑士的身上，他和兰斯洛特成为了人群的聚焦点。人们要他脱下头盔，卸下武器，到国王的高台上领取冠军的奖品和应属于他的封地，但他似乎十分害羞和谦虚，刚刚和兰斯洛特比试的勇猛一下都消失了，捂着头盔不知如何是好。兰斯洛特从缝隙中瞥见了他闪光的金色眼睛，上前一步拦住了对他上下其手的人们，扭头朝着亚瑟王：  
“冠军理应是这位勇士的，我的奖品我也愿意悉数奉上，作为对他的欢迎礼。”他的声音压制了吵闹的人群，然后他看到人群后方跑来一个急匆匆的年轻骑士，带着担忧不安的神情挤开人们拉住了冠军的胳膊。  
“特里斯坦，你跑哪去了！怎么又把我一个人丢在野外！你把我的马骑错了，我给你牵回来了……啊，爵士兰斯洛特，还有国王陛下。特里斯坦，快点把你那该死的头盔拿下来问安。”  
骑士双手按住头盔把它摘了下来，鲜红的长发从头盔里如细沙滑落，在灰头土脸的骑士们当中就像一枝野玫瑰。他把头盔夹在腋下，屈身朝国王行礼，然后那闪烁的金瞳带着笑意看向兰斯洛特。  
兰斯洛特觉得自己像个孩子。因为他几乎是迫不及待地就对着那双眼睛吻了上去。

————  
献给冠军的宴席临时变成了欢迎新的圆桌骑士入席的仪式。洗漱干净的特里斯坦披上绣着金线的白色披风，他在友人的簇拥下款款落座，比起其他的圆桌骑士把剑带在身边，他选择了菲尔诺特和他同席。  
洁白修长的弓倚靠在他的椅背上，如同一个长裙贵妇慵懒地贴着她的主人。他的席位不在兰斯洛特附近，而兰斯洛特的眼睛也并不如他那般锐利，隔着一张圆桌，兰斯洛特只能捕捉到骑士进食喝酒的动作，听到他和别人开旅途中的玩笑。天色渐晚，城堡里点起明灭的火炬，特里斯坦的红发在温暖的火光下是蜜糖煮沸般的甜腻，下一秒就会融化一样。酒过三巡，满脸通红的骑士跌跌撞撞地起身，长辈们一边嘲笑他的不胜酒力一边喊他的同伴来搀扶他，那个匆匆忙忙来找特里斯坦的年轻骑士就出现了，特里斯坦唤他丁纳丹。  
“丁纳丹骑士……今天不用照顾我了。我去和兰斯洛特卿叙旧。”他用手臂擦额头上的汗，把菲尔诺特交给自己的朋友，脚步不稳地扑向圆桌首席的方向，“啊……”  
丁纳丹似乎再明白不过这个人喝醉了会干出什么事来，他抱着特里斯坦的武器慌里慌张递上冷毛巾，然后在兰斯洛特的眼神下礼貌地告退。  
“他真是个任性麻烦的主人……之前还丢下我一个人跑进森林里，等我找到他已经是一个月以后了。”  
丁纳丹摆摆手，消失在了黑夜之中。  
特里斯坦有些头晕，他把这作为忽略丁纳丹指责的借口。但也正因为如此，他清醒了一些，额头上贴着毛巾在兰斯洛特的搀扶下一步步走向对方的居所。  
“兰斯洛特卿……啊……他说的，森林……”  
“嗯？”  
空气中传来芬芳的花香，引人入梦安神。特里斯坦后知后觉地抬头，他看到帘幕后亚瑟王正在和什么人交谈，那人一身白衣，声音忽近忽远，特里斯坦经过他的时候，他转过来在兜帽下面凝视着这边微笑，点了点头，接着隐隐遁入黑暗。  
特里斯坦感觉酒醒了八分，他站起身掩藏自己的失态，兰斯洛特的身上依旧传来清澈的湖水气息，那是来自仙女和妖精的祝福，他在湖上的城堡里长大，那些曼妙神秘的存在赐予了他一种非人的魅力。  
“刚刚那是梅林吗？”他跟着兰斯洛特进了房门，看着对方把窗帘放下，呼啸的夜风被阻挡在了外面，蹲下去帮忙生起炉火。  
“是的，但他不经常出现，国王需要的时候，他会来排忧解难。我想你也是第一次见到他。”兰斯洛特弯腰把木柴放在他怀里。  
“不……”特里斯坦揉了揉太阳穴，他感觉披风从身后被取下来了，有人从背后抱着他亲吻他的耳廓，但他仍沉浸在回忆里，“我出生的时候……还有，在那片森林里，他让我问你，你的母亲……啊，难道我差点被湖中的仙女抓走了……？！”  
兰斯洛特在他颈窝里发出轻笑，似乎对自己养母的所作所为感到无可奈何，他拉着特里斯坦站起来：“在仙女的幻术下，人们可以不吃不喝，沉浸在幻境中长达数月数年。如果梅林不去帮忙，你就会失踪在家乡的森林里……同你的父亲那般。”  
他粗糙的手指落在特里斯坦裸露的胸前，剥开他的衣领，然后他在那原本光洁白皙的皮肤上发现一大片黑紫色的疤痕。  
“这是什么……因为那条龙？”  
“我抱着它的舌头在山洞里昏迷了几天几夜……”  
他们不约而同抖动着肩膀大笑，嘲弄怪物的愚笨赞美生命的垂怜，然后亲吻彼此，在橙红色的火光下拥抱。  
“……今天的宴会上，我没有看到兰马洛克卿……还想连同他也一起揍个遍呢。”  
“宫廷中谣言他有了爱人……不，你再提他我真的会去取他人头的，特里斯坦。”  
红发的骑士轻轻地笑出声，被拽进了铺着熊皮的床铺里。

————  
冬天伴随着雪风呼啸而来，把特里斯坦试图外出的脚步阻拦在了封地和城堡里。他一边抱怨因为下雪而堆积在铠甲里的湿冷，一边乐此不疲披上皮毛外套爬上城堡的最高处。他把自己投入洁白的世界里，看到兰斯洛特骑马归来的时候就抓一把砖墙上的积雪，握成雪球精准地砸进他的衣领里。  
国王说，带他去你的快乐堡，名扬天下的骑士不应当总带着悲伤的眉头。  
兰斯洛特在特里斯坦身上感受到了一个孩子的长大后长辈无法控制的突变。他在兰斯洛特面前总是欢快的活泼的，但时而也会表现出对待他人会有的那般悲怆。爱情无法给他带来治愈，无法把他出生起的伤痛连根拔起，他的灵魂被束缚在了自己的名字当中。  
他伸手打散了领口里冰冷的雪花，仰头看到特里斯坦消失在了楼顶，片刻之后跑到大门口来迎接他。他的靴子踩碎积雪让地面变成了深灰色，和马蹄印挤在一起，但兰斯洛特迟迟无法展开笑容。  
“……卿不高兴，有什么人惹到您了吗？”特里斯坦保留着作为持盾者的习惯，他搀扶兰斯洛特下马，然后把缰绳牵在手里。  
兰斯洛特只觉嘴里喷出的雾气模糊了他的眼泪。特里斯坦朝前走，他看着马厩的方向，没有看着自己，万幸也没有发现骑士微红的眼眶。  
他能说？或者可以说？不。仆人送来了亲近自己的骑士的口信，强壮又勇猛的骑士，不列颠雄狮兰马洛克，被三两名骑士偷袭身亡。不，这样的消息他无法说出口。不。  
不列颠的天空又开始下雪了。

他们在阴冷的长夜里度过了共事的第一个冬天。  
特里斯坦留在卡美洛认识了许多人，他的张扬和狂放被慢慢压缩，变为了他成长旅途中必要的成熟。但他依然是众人当中最年轻的那个，享受几乎所有人的宽容以待。他从国王那里领受珠宝镶嵌在剑上，从膳司那里获赠新鲜的水果，也有领主询问他是否接受未来教导他们儿子的职责。  
但没有人知道兰马洛克上哪去了。  
特里斯坦问过了许多人，他们都说兰马洛克出游再没有回来。于是人们的耳朵从春天开始解冻，零零碎碎的谣言传到了城堡里，也传到了城堡外面。兰马洛克不是一个人缘好的骑士，他武力高强却不善于言辞，所以他始终捉摸不到他的踪迹。  
直到有一天在露台上假寐的特里斯坦被丁纳丹的呼声吵醒。不擅长战斗的骑士慌里慌张地爬上旋转楼梯，在空旷的城堡里大喊他的爵爷，最后带上了名字。特里斯坦还没清醒过来就被他一把抓住胳膊往下带，他揉着眼睛意识到有什么紧急事件发生，直至在大门口看到自己封地上的骑士浑身鲜血躺在地上的尸体。  
他愣住了，手不由自主摸向腰间的柯塔纳。杀死骑士的剑被一个眼熟的骑士拿着，上面黑血未干，粘稠地带离地上的血泊。他认出那是奥克尼家的骑士，丁纳丹在他耳边低语那几个人的名字和厮杀的原因，他颤抖着嘴唇清醒了。  
“阿格规文卿。”他的大拇指推剑出鞘，“对骑士间孰强孰弱的争斗大可在荒野上进行，我不喜欢有人肆意在我的领地里斗殴。您害死了我的同僚，应当和我进行决斗，把诸位人头奉上用来赔礼道歉。如若不然，现在就快逃跑吧。”  
“特里斯坦卿，一名骑士要为他的言行负责，如果他没有说实话，那我们作为同僚也要对其进行规劝。”黑发的骑士一脸严肃，丝毫不觉有何不妥。  
而特里斯坦只是愤怒。他踩着马镫一跃而上，马刺一踹飞身冲出城堡大门，如同浑身燃烧烈焰的野兽追赶上他的敌人们。那些人想要把他围剿起来，但被他用残缺的剑刃一一击退，直至那些人面露惧色，在阿格规文的示意下撤退。他带着疑惑和不甘刚调转马头不久，身后又汹涌来那些兄弟们的攻击，那些人盯准了他的后背，千钧一发之际擦着他的肩膀划过，白色的披风被鲜血浸染，他怒吼了一声，扭头正面迎击，睁大金色的眼睛，在咆哮声中化作了秋风般凌厉的寒光。  
敌人终究还是被赶走了。他们低估了他的年轻，在他身上留下了一道道流血的伤口。  
特里斯坦舔了舔嘴角，血和泪一起被裹进舌尖。

——给我站住，你这笨蛋骑士！  
——你素和兰马洛克骑士交好，我们不可能让你活着来和我们兄弟寻仇！受死吧！！！

他仰头望着天空，目光挪向卡美洛城的方向，红发肆意飘散进天边被落日熔炼的云彩里。

tbc.  
*文中奥克尼兄弟与特里斯坦争斗的片段原梗来源于《亚瑟王之死》，前因后果请参考原典。


	5. 【兰崔】天鹅与夜莺<5>（完结）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *原典背景下的二次创作  
> *关键词：希腊式教导关系，骑士与他的持盾者，年龄差  
> *头一次分章节超过三篇还写完了的崔相关，可喜可贺🎆

五月未央 好鸟相鸣，  
玫瑰与蓟 交织成海，  
蔓生床头 连理缠绕 远处的鸟儿从未停止歌唱。  
哦 歌唱的群鸟啊 请唱出那些延宕的哑果，  
告诉我，汝欲言何？

————  
兰斯洛特收纳贡税归来时，他在亚瑟王的门庭下发现了特里斯坦的马。他并不好奇，因为天气转暖，各个领地要忙的事情越来越多，特里斯坦会在这里也是理所应当。  
然后他看到红发的骑士从正门走了出来，带着年轻人的矜持与贝狄威尔行礼，再然后他们目光交接，特里斯坦的金色眼睛闪烁着，那眼里没有一丝欢愉。  
他知道了。兰斯洛特意识到了什么。他的爱人从他身边擦过，灰色鹰羽的毛领呼啸在风里，挡住他的半张脸。特里斯坦缓缓阖上柔软的眼睫，细碎的脚步声走向大门之外。  
亚瑟坐在他的王座上等候着兰斯洛特的汇报。但任何秘密他们彼此都明晰，兰斯洛特想起自己很久以前给男孩特里斯坦做的三角形弹弓，他说那是最稳定的结构，而现在不列颠的雄狮们死去了一头，只剩下两头了。  
“我们做了一切能做的。”亚瑟捧着羊皮卷这样说道，“啊……兰斯洛特卿，你我都已经有了白发了。”  
兰斯洛特条件反射抚摸自己的头发，然后在深蓝色的披风肩头发现了一缕银白。

——我们最后都会被时间俘虏，心甘情愿因年老奔波。  
急匆匆地结束任务，兰斯洛特回到城堡里找寻他的爱人。丁纳丹的手指向城堡后面的靶场，他骑马过去，在空旷的场地里听到箭头射中靶心的声音。  
特里斯坦张弓搭箭，手指捏着洁白的箭翎，多年之后他还是在用天鹅的羽毛做箭矢，菲尔诺特的声音今天也有几分悲伤。  
兰斯洛特凑近了他，看他把箭筒里最后一支箭射出，锋利的箭头钉入稻草做的靶子，固定在后面的木桩上。  
“您想必不是来和我比试剑术的。”特里斯坦先开口，他把菲尔诺特立在身侧，扭过头看着兰斯洛特。兰斯洛特耸耸肩，靠近特里斯坦微微弯腰，对方抬起手捕捉到了他刘海上的白发，轻轻一拽扯了下来。  
“我把你养育成了优秀独当一面的骑士，我相当荣幸，特里斯坦卿。”兰斯洛特伸手抚摸他鲜红的长发，流沙一样柔顺的发丝依旧散落在他的指缝，永远也捉不住，“你能发誓在余下的生命中，都将爱情赐予我吗？”  
特里斯坦的双唇有些干裂，但它们抖动着发出温柔的声音。  
“啊啊，您是我的长辈，我的上司，我的同胞和我的爱人……普天之下我最爱做您的骑士。直至死亡，我都爱您。上帝为证。”  
——这样就足够了。  
兰斯洛特抚摸他肩膀上披风的绒毛，幻想那是他的夜莺的羽翼，他的翅膀又要展开飞翔，而这一次不为年轻，而是为了理想。  
“你会去哪里？”  
“布列塔尼，那里的领主在邀请我。”  
“去吧。”  
特里斯坦靠近了一些，仰头和他接吻，兰斯洛特早上起来没有刮脸，粗糙的下巴摩擦他柔软的皮肤。兰斯洛特为他掸去披风上的尘土，手指轻轻地挥向了空中。

————  
像是以此为契机，圆桌骑士们留在卡美洛的数量在慢慢减少。而兰斯洛特每年都会数自己的白发增加了多少，但所幸他身体健康，那些银丝就像宝藏一样藏在他厚重的卷发下。  
他将头发留长，鬓发堆积在铠甲的边缘，随着不列颠的风摇摆。将长发裹在头盔里也并不是那么难，这总是让他想起特里斯坦摘下头盔的意气风发，金色眼睛里带着笑意和爱意。  
但特里斯坦不再寄信来了。海峡对岸的消息传递又慢又麻烦，真的有什么关于他的传说传来，也是好几个月之后。偶尔有些来自法兰西的商人登上亚瑟王门前的台阶，他会抓住这些人，询问关于特里斯坦的事情。他们说那是个骁勇善战的骑士，身后还有一众公主小姐追捧，他的美貌和勇武也传遍了法兰西和西班牙的土地。  
兰斯洛特能够想象到。漂亮的夜莺衔着花朵飞舞时，身后追随着翩翩的蝴蝶。想必就是那种场景。但夜莺的爱情留在海峡的另一头。  
他做了一场梦。梦里特里斯坦坐在湖面上载满鲜花的船上，他没有穿戴铠甲，而是穿着年轻时的开领衬衫，胸前露出他讨伐毒龙留下的紫色伤痕。湖面满是雾气，他想靠近一步凭借湖中仙女的庇佑走在水面上靠近他，但有人拉住了他。  
——母亲。他在梦里看到了薇薇安恬静的脸。  
薇薇安只语未发。她抬手指向湖面。满载鲜花的船突然间起火，熊熊烈火点燃了花朵和木质的船身。兰斯洛特想要喊特里斯坦的名字，但他的喉咙仿佛被堵住了，一个音节都发不出，徒留沙哑的喘息。  
燃烧的船渐行渐远，终究消失在了湖面尽头。  
然后他惊醒。床尾站着个白衣白发的男人，摸着下巴似乎在品味他的梦境。  
“……梅林，你这不矜持的妖精。这里不是少女的闺房。”他感叹自己果然是老了，噩梦让他出了一身汗，他无力的揉了揉额头。  
“哎呀，我只是只可以自由进出他人梦境的信鸽。我带来了远方的消息。”梅林摇了摇头，从袖口抽出一支天鹅羽箭翎的断箭，箭翎上沾染的血是紫黑色的，“快去搭码头的船，兰斯洛特，有人在等你。现在还来得及。”  
兰斯洛特再度惊出一身冷汗。他夺过梅林手里的断箭，披上外套飞身冲出了房门。

船上的水手们鼓起风帆，在最后的顺风下艰难地抵达了港口。兰斯洛特踏上法兰西的土地时这里刚刚迎来黄昏，那头巨龙投入自己身后的大海，在他身后吐出腥咸的呼吸。  
他的耳朵被海水泡沫包裹，那些洁白的泡沫，在他耳边炸开，隐隐约约传来遥远的号哭。每一道阳光每一缕风都缠住他的四肢，有的让他后退，有的让他前进。厚重的云层打开一道门，从缺口处投下一缕金光，倾斜着流到人世间，那是圣人在梦中见到的梯子，圣灵正从上面下来，但兰斯洛特知道自己看不到。  
送葬的少女在他手里塞了一朵紫色的鸢尾，拉着他的袖子往前走。他知道自己要永远失去他了。  
永远地……  
没有人认出世界上最伟大的骑士回到了自己的家乡。人们沉浸在悲痛里，抚摸躺在尸衾上的尸体。因为中毒无药可医，他的嘴唇死后是深灰色的，皮肤也失去了营养的光泽。他死前经历了多大的痛苦啊，兰斯洛特心想。他的夜莺无法歌唱了，无法从床榻上起身赞美春天与爱情，无法握剑骑马，也无法抚摸他的长弓，更无法……亲吻任何人。  
他加入了环绕的队伍，抚摸特里斯坦依旧鲜艳的红发，到最后他留给世人的色彩也只有这个。他跪了下来，握住他冰冷的手顶在额头上，他痛哭，吻那毫无知觉的手背，他颤抖，弯腰，发出悲怆的嘶吼。人群中有骑士认出了他，跟着跪在他身边，他们在特里斯坦胸前放下花束，掀起尸衾的一角想要把尸体裹起来，但因为兰斯洛特在迟迟没有动手。  
“……请……我请求您，我请求您……”迈入苍老的骑士咳嗽了起来，他从未觉得身体如此衰弱无力，“我请求您……告诉我……您会去哪里，特里斯坦卿……”  
——他是个英雄。人们这样说道。  
——他被奸人陷害，剑上带着奇怪险恶的毒药，狠狠刺进了他的后背。  
——布列塔尼再也不会迎来这样善良又勇武的骑士了……  
而他们不知道，他们什么都不知道。兰斯洛特呢喃着抱紧特里斯坦，他的爱人和他的仆从，他把他连同尸衾一并捧起，脸埋在他没有呼吸的胸前，一路走下，海水的泡沫跟在他身后。天空中出现越来越多的天梯，洒在海岸边早已备好的船上。他把他放在船舱中央，整理了他脖子下面的柴火，有人便把弓箭递给了他。  
“……这里没有人比您更适合射出第一箭。”  
箭头上燃烧着火焰，箭翎是深灰色鹰的羽毛。有人挥剑砍断了船的绳索，第一支箭如同流星在空中划出明亮的弧线，射中船上的柴堆。然后是第二支，第三支，群星自东方显现，天梯紧跟着火船消失在西方的海岸线上，层层叠叠，直至黑夜覆盖布列塔尼的土地，那艘船化作海洋尽头的光明一隅。  
刹那之间，兰斯洛特仿佛看到了特里斯坦金色的眼睛。它们合上了，就在自己面前，然后再也不会睁开。

————  
梣树枝从窗外伸进来，像一个绅士把自己的胳膊递进窗户，让外面的小鸟蹦蹦跳跳地钻进屋内歌唱。  
“那是什么？”老人躺在床上，颤颤巍巍撩起修道士的兜帽想要辨明声音的来源。  
“是鸟，兰斯洛特大人。”  
“……那不是鸟。”修士手中的手抄本滑下他的身体，他沙哑的声音从满头白发中钻出，“……我的鸽子阿，你在磐石穴中，在陡岩的隐密处，求你让我得见你的面貌，得听你的声音；因为你的声音甘甜，你的面貌秀美……”*  
贝狄威尔叹了口气，他坐了下来，握住兰斯洛特的手。  
“……我送您回家。”  
一时间天边虹光乍现，修道院的空气中弥漫着潮湿的香气，贝狄威尔紧跟着站了起来，目送远道而来的仙女搀扶起了备受煎熬的灵魂。他的目光在看向什么？贝狄威尔不得而知，但兰斯洛特的身体合上眼睛之时，一定听到了什么想要的回答罢。  
香气散尽后，旷野的远方隐隐游来竖琴的声音。

……  
每一片小小的思念都随我逝去，  
化作梦境 回头向我微笑。  
逝者的面孔呼唤着我回到家乡，  
平静地离开 至少我曾经来过……

_End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *文中引用的类似诗句的段落均是来自于乐队Nightwish和歌手Cecile Cobel的歌词。  
> *本章兰斯洛特吟诵的标记片段来自《旧约》<雅歌>2.14，接上第二章兰崔背诵的圣经片段。2.14也是情人节的日期。  
> *全文是一个我无法对最后的故事进行完善的原典if，满足朋友和自己的幻想，极尽自己喜欢的浪漫之所能。填充了许多自己的理解和私货，能力不足，若有不满请见谅。


End file.
